School Fever
by supurvampire
Summary: Kakashi moves from a home to an apartment. He meets and falls in love with Iruka at first sight. Iruka then goes missing and Kakashi is determined to find him. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Itachi, And Sasuke all tag along on Kakashi's missio


This is a Naruto fan fiction

This is a Naruto fan fiction. Paring include IruHata, NaruSasu, and more. It is Yaoi.

Summary: Kakashi moves from a home to an apartment. He meets and falls in love with Iruka at first sight. Iruka then goes missing and Kakashi is determined to find him. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Itachi, And Sasuke all tag along on Kakashi's mission to find Iruka.

Note: This is my first fan fiction. If you think something needs to be improved please say so in the review or else all the chapters will be like this one. I will not put in any fillers because I myself hate them to no end.

--

Kakashi was in the progress of moving out of the Uchiha District of Konoha. He was moving to an apartment even though he hated them. He really had no choice though; he could not take all the painful memories that he had of the Uchiha District. On top of that, Kakashi had been saving up for two years now but still only had enough money to rent an apartment. He also was not too fond of the going to a new school during his senior year. He decided to make at least two new friends. It did not help that the school seemed twice the size of the school he was just leaving.

Kakashi went to the school a couple of days after he finished moving in to the apartment to register. When he walked inside of the school, he was amazed to see that the school was not actually as big as it seemed. It took a little of the pressure off but not enough for Kakashi to regain his confidence. Kakashi then walked into the office to register and get his schedule. It took about two hours because he was deciding on what classes he should take.

Kakashi started school the day after he registered so he did not forget where his classes were. When he was sitting down at lunch, he was quite bored.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kakashi heard someone ask in a seemingly friendly tone. When Kakashi turned around he saw an average sized boy, with blonde hair that defied gravity, blue eyes, fox like whiskers on his face, and a complete orange outfit. Kakashi sat there staring at the boy for a couple of seconds.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. May I ask yours?" Kakashi asked remembering the vow he made to himself. _"I hope this kid is not annoying like some of the people I used to know."_

"Naruto Uzamaki, can I?" Naruto said nudging to the empty chair in front of him.

"Sure, but can you please let me eat in peace?" Kakashi tried to ask in a polite voice. Naruto then sat at the table staring at Kakashi. He had silver hair, a mask, a headband covering one eye, and a jacket that jounin normally wore. Naruto looked away for a split second to see if the lines were getting low then looked back to see that Kakashi had finished his ramen. Naruto was astonished that Kakashi was able to eat ramen faster than he was. The bell rang and it was time to go to class.

When Kakashi went to his next class, he picked a seat in the back so he was not called on so much. When the teacher began to lecture about the history of Konoha Kakashi pulled out a notebook and began to sketch. Although Kakashi was sketching, he was listening to the teacher's lecture. After about a half an hour, Kakashi decided to put his sketch pad away so he had some thing to do later on.

"When the Nine-tailed fox attacked the village the Uchiha clan was fighting to stall it before the fourth Hokage arrived to seal it within himself. The cost of this act was his life. When he sealed it, he died on the spot." The teacher said and went to continue when Kakashi raised his hand. "Yes Kakashi. Do you have a question?"

"No I just have a comment. You said the fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside himself." the teacher nodded. "That is not true. He actually sealed it within his infant son, who was born on October 2. The jutsu used for this was the Dead Demon Consuming Seal which cost the life of the user and then the demon can be sealed in any desired host." Kakashi informed the class with extraordinary details that even the teacher did not know. The teacher to check this information called the third Hokage. He then put the phone down.

"Well it seems that Kakashi is actually correct. That was amazing Kakashi can you stay after class for five minutes and explain this information?" asked the teacher.

"No I can't because if you did not know that then apparently it is not required material. If I explain it to you then you will lecture about it and test us on it. I do not want to be the one responsible for that." Kakashi said in a lazy tone. The teacher nodded then continued with his planned lecture. Then Kakashi went back to daydreaming.

Kakashi was bored for the rest of the day and was thinking of what to do when he went home. He decided to go and look around the neighborhoods. When he was walking home, he passed a boy who had a scar on his face. Kakashi then pulled out a book so he would not stare.

"Hey, what book is that?" asked the boy from a distance. Kakashi stopped walking so that the boy could catch up. "Hi. My name is Iruka." Kakashi looked at the boy for a second and noticed that the boy had brown hair in a ponytail, a scar on his face and the same clothes as he was wearing.

"Twilight. Have you ever read it?" Iruka nodded. "This is my fifth time reading it but it never gets old." Kakashi and Iruka were talking about books for a while then when they got to the street of Kakashi's apartment, they went their separate ways.

When Kakashi got home all he could think about was tomorrow when he would see Iruka. Kakashi went to bed after he ate so the time that he was away from Iruka seemed less. When Kakashi awoke the next morning, all he could do was think about Iruka. At that moment, he realized that he loved Iruka. He went to school expecting to see Iruka after school. He was concerned when he did not see Iruka.

Kakashi just shrugged it off as Iruka home sick. Though he felt bad, Iruka being home sick, he was glad that it was nothing serious. Kakashi then went home and went to bed so that the time seemed shorter until he could see Iruka again. He did this for two days before he realized something was up. He then decided to go around asking people if they had seen Iruka lately. When he finished all he had gathered was that he was in school three days ago, which Kakashi already knew.

Kakashi was walking home when he saw Naruto talking with someone. _"Should I ask him, does he even know Iruka? I should at least attempt it may help."_ Kakashi then walked toward Naruto. "Naruto wait for me. I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto paused then turned around to see Kakashi. "Naruto, can I talk to you alone for just a minute?" Kakashi asked approaching Naruto before the raven-haired boy that Naruto was walking with stepped infront of him.

"If you have anything to say to Naruto, you can say it in front of me. If you can't, then you can go away." Said the raven-haired boy wore an all blue outfit with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto grabbed the boy's hand and turned him around. Naruto had a serious face instead of his normal joking face.

"It is okay Sasuke, if he says it is important then it is probably important. Kakashi this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Now what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Do you know Iruka?" Naruto then paid even more attention. Kakashi took that as a yes. "Well he has not been in school for the past couple of days. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Kakashi finished and waited for an answer from Naruto.

"Yeah, I can give you his phone number and his address. If he does not answer the phone just go to his house. He lives alone so you don't have to worry about someone stopping you." Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number and an address. He then handed it to Kakashi.

"Thank you Naruto. I will repay you one day I promise." Kakashi then took out his phone and dialed the number while running toward Iruka's street. Kakashi got no answer so he ran straight to ruka's house. When he got there, he noticed the door was busted down. "Iruka are you here?" Kakashi asked. He expected an answer, but there was none. He then walked inside and found the house to be a complete mess. He saw blood everywhere and began to worry. He searched the entire house before he took out his phone and was going through speed dial. He picked a number and called it.

"Hey, Kakashi how have you been? This is the first time that you called me since you moved." An unknown voice commented.

"Not good lately, I need you to do me a favor. Get Shikamaru and Neji. Meet me at my old house in the Uchiha District." Kakashi ordered in a kind pleading tone.

"No problem Kakashi. I expect that you will tell me what is up when we meet there. I am going to bring Akamaru with me." The unknown voice commented.

"Thanks a lot Kiba. You do not know how much this means to me. I owe you big time. Oh, I am going to bring someone with me." Kakashi added before he hung up. Kakashi then left the house in search of Naruto again. When he found Naruto, he informed him about the house and asked Naruto to come with him. Of course since Naruto was going Sasuke said he would meet up with them at Iruka's house. Then they went separate ways.

"So where are we going Kakashi?" Naruto took his eyes off what was in front of him. In a split second, Naruto smacked his face into a tree.

"Are you okay Naruto?" He nodded. "We are going to meet some people at my old house then go to Iruka's house clean it up and then stay the night there then leave in the morning." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a confused expression. "It is a step in a process that I was taught. Plus one of my friends can follow the scent so we need him to get a good amount of it." Naruto then understood and started to move faster. Then Kakashi took the lead and they got to the house before his old friends.

"Hey Kakashi. Please tell me this is extremely important." Called a voice. "You just interrupted my cloud watching." the voice finished. Kakashi the turned around and smiled glad to see his old friends faces again.

"Yeah Shikamaru, it is important." Kakashi said gesturing toward the one with dark brown hair and outfit like the one Kakashi was wearing. "Neji this is Naruto." Kakashi said gesturing. Then the boy with bandages on one of his arms and one of his legs, he was also wearing an all white outfit made a greeting gesture. Naruto then assumed the person was Neji. "And Kiba is the one with the white dog named Akamaru." Kakashi said introducing the boy with marks on his face, and a gray jacket with fur around the hood and his pants matched.

"So can you please explain the situation so I have an idea of what plans to make?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi then filled him in with all the details. After he finished Neji began.

"So you basically want me to help get you future boy friend back. Why did you need me you could have gotten Hinata to help instead of me?" Neji said in an infuriated tone. Kakashi tried to begin then Naruto interrupted.

"Look if Kakashi picked you then he has a good reason for it. If he wanted this Hinata character then he would have gotten her instead. If you want to make a big deal about it then you can take it up with me." At that, instant Neji looked at Naruto's chakra preparing to fight him and backed off before he got hurt.

"We need to head to Iruka's place now. If we wait to long then, the scent will not be as strong and Akamaru and I will have a harder time getting it. Witch overall means the longer it is before we get to him." Kiba said interrupting the little drama scene between the three. All three of them nodded then Kakashi took off leading until Naruto was familiar with the surroundings and then he took the lead showing them a shortcut to Iruka's house. When they arrived, Kakashi saw that Sasuke, someone else was hiding in the shadows were already there.

"Hey Sasuke you were supposed to come alone. Why did you bring Itachi with you?"

Naruto said shrugging to the person in the shadows. At that moment, Itachi stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a gray vest, pitch-black pants, and a mask. He then took the mask off, put it inside his vest, and walked toward Sasuke.

"I brought him because it stops ANBU from suspecting us of the crime." Sasuke said trying to avoid conflict with everyone. However, was hesitant with saying it. Then Naruto looked at him and started to get mad. "He could be of some help he is in the ANBU." Naruto was furious but his attempts to hide were meek.

"Akamaru what's wrong with you. I have never seen you shake like this before. " Akamaru started to bark at Kiba. "Naruto needs to calm down or we need to leave, because Akamaru is frightened by the amount of power." Itachi instantly leaped at Naruto and slapped a tag onto his head. He then fell to the ground.

"Where was all that power coming from, and why did it go away when that tag got put on his forehead?" Kiba started to question everyone heavily. "Is anyone going to explain or is Akamaru going to have to deal with that all the time?" Everyone was silent until Naruto started to stand up.

"Sorry Akamaru. Kiba if you give me a minute I will explain to everyone what that was because I know nobody else will." Naruto was standing at this time and heavily panting. The tag on his head was now gone. "Hopefully you know about the Nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha." Kiba nodded. "Well the only way anyone knew how to get rid of it was to seal it away. I was the only infant around when the fox was attacking so the fox was sealed inside of me. It was so long ago that the seal is weakening and now the fox's chakra is starting to blend with mine. I don't have complete control of it so I have to use these tags to stop the fox from taking complete control." Kiba then nodded then started to walk around the house.

"So now we can begin the cleaning. Do not touch any of the blood though, that has the strongest scent on it. I also need someone to find a recent picture of Iruka. This way when we get close we can see how badly hurt he is and if he needs any extreme medical attention." Shikamaru said explaining his reasoning as he said each step to take. Everyone began to clean except Naruto who was trying to find a recent photo of Iruka.

When they finished everyone went back to their house to gather needed supplies and anything else that might be helpful for the trip. It was about two hours before everyone was back at Iruka's house. They slept there so that Kiba and Akamaru could get the scent. When Kakashi awoke in the morning Itachi was already up and walking around. Itachi was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it instead of his ANBU uniform. It was about another hour before everyone else got up.

"Itachi I see you are wearing your Akatsuki uniform, good choice. This way we do not draw any unwanted attention from other villages. Is everyone ready to go yet?" every one nodded. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi could you stand over there for a second." All of them did as Shikamaru asked. "Neji I need you to give me their chakra levels on the ten point scale please." He nodded and activated his Byakugan and looked at Itachi first.

"Itachi is at 7.5" He then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke is at 7." Then finally, he looked at Naruto. "Naruto is at 5." He said in a surprised tone. Kiba knew this was wrong because Akamaru never shook so much in his life before. He had to get Naruto angry so that they could get his real chakra level.

"Naruto I killed Iruka, I had to get back at Kakashi some how." Naruto was not able to tell that he was lying and instantly his chakra amount grew. Naruto then leaped at him in an attempt to kill him but Itachi was able to put a tag on him just in time. "Sorry I had to do something because Shikamaru's plans would have been faulty if he did not know your true chakra level. I did not even know Iruka so I couldn't have killed him." Naruto then got up and looked at Kiba to see that he had an apologetic expression on his face.

"It's ok but if you ever do that again you might end up dead. I have no control when I get that emotional." Naruto admitted and warned Kiba at the same time.

"Shikamaru his chakra level on the ten point scale was 100 times higher than the top for a ten. That was right when Itachi got the tag on Naruto; there is no telling what his true chakra level is." He was stunned to hear this. He never thought someone could have so much chakra. Neji then walked up to Naruto and walked him into the next room so no one could hear what they were talking about. "Naruto I can help you control your chakra. This includes how to draw upon the fox's chakra too. The only catch is that you promise never to let anything happen to Kakashi. Do we have a deal?"

"We only have a deal if you can teach me. So when do you plan to teach me?" Neji shrugged. "Ok but can it please be some time soon I am getting sick of those tags and being afraid to hurt someone close to me." Neji nodded. After that, they walked back out of the room to find everyone waiting for them. The only ones they did not see were Shikamaru and Itachi.

"Ready?" Kiba asked. They nodded as they picked up their bags. "Good we have to meet Shikamaru and Itachi at the front gate. Shikamaru wanted to talk to Itachi to find out some information that he needed." Kiba informed them answering their question before they even got the chance to ask it. It was five minutes before they arrived at the front gate.

"Naruto you need to be the last one to leave so if Tsunade-sama sees the last one leave she doesn't send people after us to blow our cover." Naruto nodded. "After we get far enough I need you to make six shadow clones to carry all the bags." Shikamaru ordered him.

"How do you know about my jutsu? I never told Kakashi or any of you about it." Naruto said accusingly. Shikamaru sighed then turned to Itachi.

"I told him about your two main jutsus, this way Shikamaru's plans are accurate. If I did not tell him then it could have caused many problems. If your wondering what the other one was it was your Rasengan." Naruto did not care that Itachi told him it just surprised him that Shikamaru knew. Naruto was not going to tell anyone that Rasengan was not his strongest attack anymore because he did not want to have to use it.

"We should leave now before it gets too late. Kiba, Akamaru lead they way. Every one follow and Naruto when we get out far enough you wait five seconds before you leave. We will still be in sight so you shouldn't have a hard time catching up." Shikamaru said telling them the plans. Then everyone left and Naruto followed five seconds after as he was told.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this Fan Fiction.

Note: The next chapter comes out in two weeks. This is only because I need time to type and edit it as well. I already have the chapter written it is just the matter of typing it and editing it. This is why I need any possible points of improvement pointed out. Chapter 2 is a little shorter than this one. I took out a lot of details that I wrote so if you think something should be added it is only the matter of you saying some thing. When you review please give your reasoning behind your thought on how to improve the Fan Fiction.


End file.
